


Weekend

by shirasade



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a horrible week for Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet requested by roz_morgan, had to include the line "I'll deal with it." First time writing WaT... Hope it turned out alright.

It had been an altogether horrible week. A case which had gone from bad, to worse, until it ended in disaster, paired with annoying phonecalls from his mom regarding the important wedding of some cousin four times removed, and the cold from hell. In short, Martin only wanted to go home, crawl into bed and forget that there was a world outside his apartment walls.

He had almost made good his escape, out of the door into the elevator, when Danny's annoyingly cheerful voice intercepted him.

"Hey, Martin! Wait up!"

Martin considered ignoring him, but years of good breeding and expensive schools kicked in before he could stop himself.

"What do you want?" Okay, so maybe his social skills had been somewhat lessened, but just seeing the carefree smile on Danny's face set his teeth on edge. Not that Martin's unfriendliness seemed to dampen Danny's spirits; on the contrary, his grin got even bigger.

"Calm down, calm down - I just wanted to know if everything is okay. You seemed a bit... tense all week. And that cold of yours is ugly."

Danny stepped into the elevator and Martin found himself following him, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed.

"It's nothing. Just a bad week - I'll deal with it."

Something in Danny's eyes told Martin that he saw right through his facade. But the brush of cool fingers against his fever-hot face caught him by surprise anyway. They had been lovers for some time now, but this... This felt different.

"I'm sure you will. But not by yourself."

Martin found himself leaning into the soft touch, before catching himself and pulling back. Had Danny really just offered to take care of him?

Danny smiled as if reading his thoughts and leaned in to kiss him. Not a kiss that led to passionate sex against the wall, but one full of... something that Martin could not yet quite name. But he liked it.

Maybe this week would end much better than it had begun.


End file.
